Hank
by honk4honk
Summary: Hank Hill is an ordinary man from Texas, but suddenly his life takes many unordinary twists and turns. Why is Steve back? What's even real anymore? Find out as Hank takes life one day, or dream, at a time.
1. Chapter 1: Hank goes to Harlem

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Honk wake up swaty and tried "poggy move ogre and get off me". Poggees eyes open very openly and she look at honk with eyes very open in the eye and says "Honk i wasnt even in bed, who were u bedding with?" Honk gasp honk gastb he notice it booby in bed not poggy "DONG IT BOOBY" he screamed yelling "what did i tell u about bedding" booby just stare blonkly into honk. Honk continues "ever sense we got to harlem you wont sleep in your bedding, what wring?" Poggy gasp "you cant tell me anything, i promise i wont lisen" booby shed a single tear and whispers "steve took my bedding and he said i was a looser" (P.S. Steve is the proopane tank honk brought to the shading apratment in harlem) Honk angry now he goes to boobys bedroom to talk to steve. steve is lion on the bedding with a smoke in his lips honk glore at steve, honk is now the angry. Steve look at him and said "honk hell how did you find me here" and honk knows he brought steve with him so he is confused why steve would ask and honk says "i brought you here i am confused why steve would ask" and then steve gren at honk and says "i have to secrete tell you"**

**To be continued continued honk wakes up after weird nightmare about being in Harlem with his fomly honk crepped out becUse he know steve is died long time before beceuse of horrible barbie q acident he dont want to remember becous it was his fault. His shivers shiver and his jimmies are rusell.d. "how can this BEE"? aks honk to honkself, maybe steve is here, maybe he want to tale me sometin important, but wat coud it be? Honk is confussed; he dosent now wat to think anymore, maybe it was the proopane phumes from mr. strokehims office butt he new something was not rite. Poggy opens the door and screems "HOO-YAH, TIME 4 POGGLE!". "damet" Honk wisspress...he for got it is game nite...he haets poggle.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bobby goes to College

**Chapter 2:**

**Booby goes to College**

**Honk wakes up swaty and tried. Theres is a noise cumming from what he think is the ketchup. He stand up, scratch his balls eye and walks to the ketchup. He finds Booby on the stool reaching for the Poggle Crunch (trade murk).**

**"BOOBY..WHAT IN THE DONG NRABBIT ARE YOU DOING, BOUY?"**

**Honk dosent get why booby is doing even tho booby loves the "Poggle Crunch" (trade murk).**

**"Dad, I'm going to college" says Booby, his eyes sparkle ass he thinks aboot what noledge he will reseive ass a student of Arlond Teckass Unevursety.**

**"No sun of my will gog to any collage, what even you studying?" honk says with a glare that glares rite thru boobys soul and into his slow betting heart.**

**"Computer electronics, dad. I'm going to learn some computer language like html and .jpg and—"**

**Honk cut booby off**

**"DO I LOKE LIKE I NOW WHAT A JEY POG IS?1?1!" honk says yelling in a loud soft yell**

**"No.." booby says over his breeth.**

**"SON U ARE A DISSAMAPOINTMENT" honk cry out loud yelling loudly**

**"YOU KNOW STEVE WENT TO COLLEGE, DAD" Booby insantly regert what he just says.**

**Honk dose not even reple…honk think about steve and about the last thing he said to him while he looq out window…**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**It is 1999, the vitem war is going on in new York and the people stay inside they re housers. Honk is 39 years old and steve is butt a mearly 49.**

**"Honk.." steve says silently**

**"what it is, steph" says honk**

**"The war is calling, and I most leaf" steve says silently**

**"stefve no" honk says**

**"yes" steve says silently**

**-FLASH BACK OVER-**

**Honk crawls to the bedroom and suddenly wakes up in the bedroom. Honk shed a single tear…only 90s kids remind the 90s.**


	3. Chapter 3: Poggy forgets Honk

Poggy forgets Honk's birthday

Honk wakes swaty and tried. It's 4:00am in the morning and it's still dark out beceuase its 4:000am in the morning.

"Dong it" think Honk, as he swipe off a single drip drop of sweet from his fivehead. Honk thinks about how many unusoual dream hes bin having as of lately and how it all fits in. He has an epiphany right before Poggy jump straight up sitting in the bedding

"HOO YEAH" screem Poggy, her eyes open very openly ass she realizes she just wolk up from possible the best the dream shes ever possible going to have ((((she won the international boggle [trde murk] completion and they were going to rename the game "boggle "[trade murk] to "pooggyul" [almost trade murk])))

"Poggy" says honk after his breeth "go bach to sleep" finishes Honk.

Poggy doesn't even reple, she just stares at him and gets up and says "time for breakfast"

She goes the ketchup, tKES out ONE egger from the frog and crackers it onto the hot pun. Sense she forget to add the buetter the egg stuck to the hot pun. She takes the spaturlama and tries to puell it out, but in her hayste she flung the pun with forcible force [use the forece lukue!11 xD xD] and the put crashes along the flor waking up booby.

"ehh uh huh?! That's not my porse I don know u….huh…what…wat..h-happen?" ass booby wakes up honks footstoops stoop on the floor loudly and poggy know she angrued the honk.

"Poggy, what in the gods name of the god are you doing? Do you WANT to wake up booby? It's a saterdau 4:00 am in the morning the boy neds sleep!" honk thought that if he said the date poggy would remember that today is honks birthday where he celmabrates the day he was the born…

Poggy sigh let a singel tear fall from her noses eyes balls. She go in to the bed room and look herself in.

Booby cums in the ketchup robbing his balls eyes. "Whats the wrong?" he says confusingly confussed.

"boo' beh i…" says honk almost shedding a farting tear.

Bopby preplies "u up set the moom…now u upset the sun that is yours.." and he March es into his bedding.

Honk is now the angry and decideds if no one gone talking to him hes going to go to strokehim propone to check on the tonks.

He drives and putting the radio on he listens to aer soplies "Obama self". Honk gasps sarcastically and says "thanks obooma" sighting.

He gets the strokehim propone and open the doors with his key. Out of all the tonks and the Barbie q's..he notices one, one that look JUST like steve.

He grabs it, carusses it, and gently holds it ass he crys "OH STEVE WHY MUSTARD YOU HAD TO GO, YOU BLOW UP MY HART WHEN I BLEW U UP"

Mr. Strokehim opens his office door and says srurprised: "Honk…?"

Honk reples: "Mr—mr strokehim i…"

Mr. Stroke him shays nothing ass he talk honks hand and puts honk in his car ass if he knew something was wrong with honk and now how to fixing it.

He drive honk to his house it is now 4:10 a.m. in the morning and it is still the dark.

Mr. Strokehim opens honks fron door and ass the walk in they see poogy and booby holding a cake that says "Happy Berthday the Honk!"

Honk smiles and simles! He the happy.

Poggy laug and says "oh, honk did you think we will forgotten the birthday?"

Honk smieles and smiles and say "oh poogy, everything was all planed?"  
Poggy says: "yes, butt why is mr. strokehim here?"

Honk is confusing now "mr. strokehim why are did you bring me here if you did not new? And why where you in the strokehim proopnae?"

Mr. Strokehim doesn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4:Bobby breaks up with Kahn

_**Honk wake swaty and tried he hears booby snipping what he thonks is tears. Confossed and a little the angry goes to Boobys room to see what is the up?**_

_**"DONG BOOBY you woke me the up, whats the wong?"**_

_**Booby sniff sniffers sniffingly and says "oh daddy, oh, you wouldn't the get what happening to the me"**_

_**Honk is now intreged and wondering what happening axesses again**_

_**"What is the wrong booby!?"**_

_**"NOTHING TH E DAD!" says booby**_

_**"sigh" honk sighs "POGGY!" he sighs continuing "booby is the sad get over here!"**_

_**"HOO-YA HOO-YA HOO-YA" Poggy walks over into the boobys womb**_

_**Honk leaves the bedding room and Booby insteantly opens himself up for poggy te mother**_

_**"Mom..Koohn and and I broke the up…." Booby cant finish the setnceing**_

_**"HOO YAH HOO YAH HOO YAH" say Poggy holding his baby**_

_**-Falshe the BACK-**_

_**It's 1869 steve is but a mere 14 years old and honk is only 46 it is there first the deight honk is very nervous steve is swating profusely**_

_**"so…you like wine?" honk says seductively**_

_**"I cant the wine im just the 14" steve says grinding**_

_**"I fall for you smile, steve it is the most ugliest pretest" honk says ass he leans his ass faces to the kissing**_

_**"I cant.. tits two soon" says steve**_

_**"honk gasps" honk says gasping ass he thinks aboot what could have the ben if steve wasn't such a poosey**_

_**"HOO YAH" says poggy wondering why booby and koon broke the up**_

_**"Koon felt triggered when I mentioned the vietnamese war" says booby "she says I was oppressing the her and I was apropiating the culture by simply mentioning it" booby cunts nious "she says im just a FAT white sstraigh mail and don't know what is the like to be oh pressed"**_

_**"Hoo yah?" says Poggy**_

_**"Yeah mom..i thinks it's the over, she wrote it in the blog mom…in the blog" booby noticing koon in the window here hair is cut off she is now the balding, her lips are the stained purpurle and her teechth are ginining "YOU THINK YOU ARE THE BUTTER? I CANT BELIVE YOU THINK YOU ARE THE BUTTER BOOBY…WE ARE THE BUTTER….WE ARE THE BUTTER" koon yells yelling**_

_**Bobby sheds a tingle sear and says "I can't belief their butter"**_


End file.
